


She Means Everything To Me

by onethingsuniversal



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Implications of blood/periods, Just Emma looking after Alyssa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onethingsuniversal/pseuds/onethingsuniversal
Summary: Alyssa has a rough time with her period, but Emma is there to take care of her and make her feel just a little better.akaWholesome fluff that I wrote in one sitting at 3am after being struck with inspiration.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	She Means Everything To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like Greenlan were missing this pretty standard fanfic trope so I wrote it. Hope you enjoy this!! Comments & Kudos appreciated.
> 
> (title from She by Dodie)

Alyssa was pulled from her sleep by a familiar knotting in her stomach. At first she tried to ignore it, as she groggily buried her face further into bundle of soft sheets under her chin. But as the fog cleared a little in her brain, she realised what it probably implied and knew she should probably do something about. She rolled carefully onto her side, trying her best not to disturb her girlfriend who was asleep next to her. She reached a hand behind her, felt a recognisable dampness and sighed weakly. No matter how many times she’d dealt with it before, she always dreaded it.

Ever since her first, when she was practically still a kid, Alyssa had struggled with her periods. Of course, her mother had always told her she was fine and ‘every other girl manages perfectly well’. But that hadn’t ever stopped her from crying in pain in the nurses office, when she had to inevitably skip another cheer practice or cuddling into her girlfriend on her grandma’s as she waited for another round of cramps to pass, Emma’s comforting hand rubbing her back.

She sat up as quietly as possible, reaching to grab a pair of underwear from the dresser and wincing slightly as it creaked a little too loudly. Alyssa slipped discreetly into their en suite, only pulling the light cord once she’d eased the door shut. She made quick work pulling off the pair of shorts she’d been wearing, dropping them onto a pile of dirty clothes from the evening before- making a mental note to put that through the wash once she’d changed the bed in the morning. 

As she sorted herself out, the ache in her belly got more intense, and once she was finished she reached to the cabinet to find the sleeve of Advil they kept for this exact purpose. Not even bothering to get a glass of water, she swallowed a couple of the small capsules, eager for them to start working and take the edge off of the dull pain. 

The brunette took a small towel that was hanging on the rack, and then as soundlessly as possible turned the light off in the bathroom and returned back into the bedroom. As far as she could tell Emma was still asleep, which relieved Alyssa a little- knowing that her girlfriend would end up fussing over her come the morning. She laid the towel down over the stain and climbed back into bed, rolling over and chasing her sleeping girlfriends comfort and warmth. 

She laid nuzzled into a still sleeping Emma’s back for a little while, waiting for the pain relief to kick in whilst trying desperately to ignore her discomfort and fall back asleep. And eventually everything became far away as she drifted off into a half-restful sleep.

———

When Alyssa woke again the next morning to the feeling of the bed dipping next to her, and opened her eyes that soon focused on her girlfriend sat next to her on their bed, with a glass of water and two more Advil in her hand, she realised how extremely grateful she was that it was a Sunday, and Emma would be home with her all day.

She shifted herself to sitting upwards a little more, stifling a yawn with her palm as she felt the blonde reach to pull a few stray brown curls from her forehead, a look of soft concern painted on her face. 

After only being awake for a few minutes, she was quickly aware of the soreness taking over her body, so she reached tentatively for the tablets in Emma’s palm and hummed gratefully as she helped her take a small sip of the water.

From her bright expression and overall demeanour, Alyssa guessed that she’d been awake for a little while, and had probably subsequently realised Alyssa’s period had turned up from the clues that had been left in the bathroom. Hence how she’d been ready with the painkillers for her girlfriend. She also wondered how late in the day it already was, considering she was definitely usually the morning person out of their relationship and didn’t often wake up after Emma. But Alyssa was soon pulled from her thoughts as the girl next to her spoke lightly,

“How are you feeling, baby?” 

“Hmm? Fine- sorry about the sheets, I’ll strip the bed and wash ‘em in a minute” Alyssa replied groggily, her brain taking a second to catch up, before she was quickly apologising and kicking herself internally for not getting up sooner. She knew that they were new ones Emma had picked out not too long ago, and she’d probably left it long enough for the stain to set in.

“Don’t be silly, why don’t you go and get comfy on the couch and I’ll find a hot water bottle then sort the bed and put some laundry on?” Emma offered, this was usually their routine for stuff like this, but it still make Alyssa’s heart melt every time. She’d never felt so looked after by anyone besides from Emma, and she loved her so so much for it.

Alyssa nodded, kissing the blonde on the cheek gently, in an attempt to show her just how much this all meant to her, because she couldn’t think of anything else she’d rather do right now over relaxing on the couch watching trash television. She rolled herself out of bed rather ungraciously and padded lightly into the bathroom, smiling at her preference of pad that had been left out on the countertop- presumably by Emma.

When she came back through their bedroom, she smiled as she saw Emma thoughtfully pulling off the dirty bedsheets, humming to herself like she usually did when completing chores. Alyssa couldn’t help but feel her heart swell in her chest, all discomfort forgotten as she pondered how she got so lucky to have Emma in her life. The look of admiration and care that was reflected back into her eyes when Emma looked up at her from her task, made her tingle.

“I’ve left a hot water bottle and a blanket, and some water, and a granola bar on the coffee table.. I didn’t know how hungry you’d be, but I’ll make something if you’re up to it once I’m done with this or-“ Emma rambled for a little while, before Alyssa cut her off.

“I love you so so so much, you really didn’t need to do that all, but thank you- I’ll eat the granola bar and see how I feel” Alyssa said honestly, feeling very thankful for her girlfriend, who had blushed pink at her words of recognition.

“I love you too, now go get cozy, I’ll join you for a cuddle when I’m done” Emma responded, knowing that physical contact was a huge comfort to Alyssa most of the time.

And with the promise of cuddles, Alyssa walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, pulling the blanket that had been left over the top of her and flicking on the TV. She sighed contently as the heat from the sloth-covered hot water bottle eased her discomfort just enough to allow her to lose herself in the show she’d put on for a little bit.

———

She must’ve drifted off again, because the next think she knew she opened her eyes to Emma trying to slot herself behind the brunette without disturbing her. It was so simple, but equally the sweetest thing, that her beautiful, talented, kind, compassionate girlfriend was trying ever so hard not to disturb her slumber. Alyssa kissed the hand that was draped in front of her face, alerting Emma that she was in fact awake now, before shifting forward and letting her settle behind her. She’d never ever get tired of this, being in her arms was the most comfortable Alyssa had ever been, or ever would be.

Although there was still the same nagging ache in her stomach then there had been in the early hours of the morning, and she was still bloated, and feeling rather exhausted- somehow being close to Emma made that feel more and more insignificant. And as she laid with Emma gently pressing the hot water bottle to her abdomen as she pressed feather light kissed to her neck whilst their bedsheets spun in the drier, Alyssa felt so incredibly lucky. She knew in moments like those that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Emma Nolan because she meant everything and more to her, and she knew through her acts of kindness and care that her girlfriend felt the exact same way.

“I love you” Alyssa whispered quietly, not wanting to disturb their comfortable silence.

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Happy New Year!
> 
> Also I’ve got a waitress au planned, that I’m hoping to start writing soon... so any opinions/ideas/suggestions for that would be greatly appreciated!!


End file.
